


No reflection.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kind of implied adelbert/yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Yuuri is nothing like Julia. Adalbert doesn't mean that as an insult.





	No reflection.

The kid is almost nothing like Julia. Adalbert doesn't really mean that as a bad thing. Not now, at least. Perhaps, before, it would've been held in the same way that he always held the women he never bed during twenty years.

It's an insult at first, but as he grows to the idea - or rather, the idea grows inside him- it becomes a compliment for the boy to be no-one else but himself, reincarnation or not. Adalbert doesn't cheapen his merits by thinking he learned from Julia, and rather thinks that this king might finally be worthy to serve, sometime in the future, maybe, perhaps.

The kid greets him with a smile and he waves his arm to him, eyes merry and voice happy and loud as unpolished as it comes. Adalbert laughs back, harsh and equally loud, and slasp the boy's back harsh enough that the boy wheezes and Adalbert ignores the way the way his court glares.

Yuuri smiles at him and his smile doesn't hold the secrets that Julia decided to keep. Adalbert will never understand that choice, for all that he loved her - and loves her still, but the way Yuuri keeps no secret makes Adalbert think, 'it's okay'.


End file.
